We're Epic, A Maroon Badger Series Fic
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Maroon Badger Series # 3, Future Gen. Godric stumbles upon a drunken Aurelia and they hash out their mess of a relationship before coming to an understanding of sorts, one that he hopes his fiancée never finds out about. *More info inside*


**Title: **We're Epic**  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Godric Finnigan and Aurelia Bones; Godric/Aurelia (Both OC's)**  
Rating: **Mature **  
Warnings:** Mature for sexuality, language, alcoholism, and a sliver of violence.**  
When: **About seven years after the epilogue of doom.**  
Summary: **Godric stumbles upon a drunken Aurelia and they hash out their mess of a relationship before coming to an understanding of sorts, one that he hopes his fiancée never finds out about.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns the 'verse, but I own Aurelia and Godric**  
Author's Note: **Story # 3 in the _Maroon Badger_ series of one-shots. They do not need to be read in order, in fact, I'm sort of writing them backwards, feel free to read them in order you chose to. Also,I love character torture. Godric is the son of Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan, Aurelia is the daughter of Susan Bones and an unnamed Muggle.

Aurelia stared out into the weary night, watching the rain slip slowly down the window. She could hear the faint noise of thunder in the sky, it could also be her heart; she didn't really give a damn either way. There was only one thing Aurelia had ever cared about; filling the gaping hole in her heart. Godric Finnigan was the only one who could replace it; he'd left it there in the first place. No matter what people thought, it had always been his fault they had ended with his secrets and lies. Even after she knew the truth and was willing to take him back, he'd moved on. How dare he do that to her? It wasn't fair.

And now? She made a sound of disgust low in the back of her throat. Now he was marrying her. Aurelia wanted to vomit; marriage after only four months of dating? He was delusional if he thought everyone didn't know it was because he'd finally fucked up royally and gotten her pregnant.

Aurelia shuddered. She didn't understand breeders; honestly. Her mother had done it and where had it landed her? Alone, single, and raising a child. Then, the alcoholism had kicked in. She supposed Godric was trying to be noble by marrying her, but he was only going to end up miserable, people who weren't right for each other who ended up married always were miserable, in the end.

Aurelia took another drink, looking down at the street below, letting out a sigh. Honestly, that boy needed to wake up and see that they were right for one another. Aurelia was sure that once the novelty of getting the shiny new toy you'd been lusting after for years wore off, the old toy that has been with you through thick and thin's value would be made painfully aware to you.

At then end of the day, no matter what Godric wanted to illusion himself with, there was one thing he could never deny; Aurelia Bones and Godric Finnigan's love could only be described as _Epic_. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic. A love like that didn't just go away, especially considering just weeks ago, she'd been the one in his bed; he always came back for more. His silly marriage wasn't going to last longer than it would take for that baby to come out; if he could deal with her that long.

Aurelia could only imagine what Selene Weasley would be like pregnant. That girl was a nightmare. She held high respect for her mother; Athena Weasley was the best Minister of Magic that their world could ask for. But her oldest daughter; Merlin. Aside from the attitude and the way Aurelia had seen her treat Godric over the years, she could only imagine what kind of a girlfriend she was.

Aurelia finished her scotch and turned away from the window. The rain was now pouring, but it wasn't enough to keep her interest. Rain always caused a fury of pain in her heart. It had been raining, that night… Aurelia got up and went to the bar, pouring herself another drink. She'd already had a few too many, but she had no one to stop her, did she? Perhaps she was a bit more like dear' Ol' mumsy Susan after all.

"Here's to you," Aurelia muttered, lifting her glass before taking all of her Scotch down in one drink.

Godric entered the flat, kicking off his boots, still in his Quidditch gear, soaked down to the bone from the storm outside. He cursed under his breath as he stripped off his gear and shirt, before taking off his socks. He'd get to those later; now, he needed a hot shower and some fresh clothes. Not to mention a drink; soon, he wouldn't be a bachelor coming home to his own devices, he'd be a husband, then a father, coming home to Selene's hot tempered, beautiful self. He chuckled and shook his head; she was only going to get worse with pregnancy, wasn't she?

While Godric was taking the news of being a father well, not to mention he'd jumped into marrying her, a part of him was still afraid. They hadn't been dating very long; what if they ended up being completely wrong for one another? His father had suggested as much. While he knew his mother felt the same way, she'd shown support to counter-act Seamus' negativity.

Considering Godric had spent years chasing Selene, all of this was happening too fast, but the hell was he going to do? Cry about it? Godric was a real man, he didn't have for doubts. They did no good; he'd done enough doubting over the years.

Godric walked past the sitting room before stopping and walking back and into the room. The reason for most of his doubts was drinking; again. Godric worried about her, she was slowly becoming her mother with her drinking habits. Godric knew it was his fault that she'd become a bitter, hollow shell of her former self; he'd broken her heart time and time again with his lies and then, he'd been able to tell someone else, someone new the truth about his lycanthropy. He didn't blame her for hating him; he just wondered why in the hell she still loved him so deeply.

They had been through so much together; it still hurt him to think about. He and Aurelia had been each other's first _everything_; love, sexual experience, heart-ache, everything. They had always remained best friends, even becoming roommates, and while he knew his man whore ways had hurt her, he supposed the fact that he'd never really loved anyone else had always been comforting to her. But when he'd gotten with Selene, Aurelia really had flipped out. Or rather, she'd flipped out because she'd figured out his secret and while she'd been willing to accept what he was, she hadn't been able to get past the fact that he hadn't 'trusted' her enough, when in reality, he had been trying to keep her safe. Women; they never saw the positive side of things.

If he hadn't lied to her, they would still be together, probably married, and with a child-Godric swallowed, remembering how close they had come to that life.

"Aurelia, come on, you should get to bed." Godric's voice was low and calm, he could tell she'd had too many, he wanted her in bed before she drank even more.

"Is than an invitation?" She asked, taking another drink.

Godric sighed; it was going to be another one of _those_ nights, wasn't it? This was why he needed to move out; he didn't trust himself not to give in one of these nights, especially when he'd come so close recently.

"Aurelia, I'm en-"

"I know, but you don't honestly expect me to think that you'll really be happy with her, do you?"

Aurelia watched him in the doorway; he looked gorgeous, as always, but even more so tonight. No shirt, covered in water, hair disheveled; just the way she liked him.

"Aurelia, I'm en-" Oh again with that crap?

"I know, but you don't honestly expect me to think that you'll really be happy with her, do you?" Aurelia finished her drink before crossing her arms. She wasn't going to give this up, no matter what, she wanted him happy and she knew that he wasn't going to be happy in the long run. He was making a huge mistake here. She could put her own feelings aside, if it meant not seeing him marry that-she sighed. She really had no words to describe her hatred of the little tramp that had let herself get knocked up in order to keep Godric around her little finger. Aurelia had to hand it to her; it was a good trick.

She could see Godric working out his response in his head. When would he stop himself long enough to realize that he and Selene were completely wrong for one another? It made Aurelia want to scream.

"Aurelia, you're drunk."

Was that all that he could manage? "You're an asshole. A blind one at that."

Aurelia poured another drink and polished it off before moving over to him, placing a hand on his cheek, thinking about their entire history, the bad times mostly; when she'd lost the baby, when she'd left him that rainy night, fed up with the lies, and when she'd finally been willing to forgive everything, only to have him turn her away. Nothing was ever going to be easy with the two of them, was it?

"I just want to know one, simple thing. Are you really, truly happy? Do you really think that the two of you are right for one another? That you can actually make it work? Tell me the truth and I'll never bring it up again." Aurelia whispered, looking up at him.

She watched him look her in the eyes, his mouth setting into a hard line. "Yes. I have no idea and… I really don't know," he whispered. "I love Selene, Aurelia. I know you don't want to believe that, but I do and I want to make things work. I'll keep fighting as hard as I have to in order to do it."

Aurelia felt a lurch in her stomach. "Should loving someone be that hard? That girl makes you prove it every time you turn around. She'll never love you the way that I do and you'll never love her the way you love me. You and I, we make sense; you and her-not so much. Love is a two person game, Godric. You won't be happy in the end. You're already bringing a child into this mess; do you want to make it an even bigger mess?"

Godric took her hand and moved it off of his face. She had a point, but he didn't care. Godric did wish Selene would trust in his love for her more, that she loved him enough to stop doubting him, but it wasn't who she was; he accepted that.

Aurelia was also right; he didn't love Selene in the same way. The way he'd loved Aurelia only came once in a lifetime, but they had already been given their chance. Perhaps it hadn't been their time and he was an idiot for not trying again, but he couldn't let himself think about that; he had made his decision.

"We already got our try, Aurelia, and we both ruined it. Me more, I suppose, but I learned to move on, it's your turn."

He saw a small smile cross her features and felt ill; she was up to something.

"You're not denying anything that I just said." She told him, clearly thinking she'd won whatever sick game that she was playing.

"No. I'm not." He told her honestly, her hand still in his.

Aurelia smirked, satisfied. She knew it; always had. She knew him better than he even knew himself. There was one more thing she wanted to test him on.

"All right." She said, taking a step closer to him, closing the gap between their bodied before leaning up and kissing him forcefully, pouring every bit of frustration and longing that she still held for him into the kiss. This wasn't about sex, nor her feelings, it was about proving a point; they belonged together.

She could feel him fighting her but she brought her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer; he wasn't going to get away from her that easily. A moment later, he stopped fighting.

Godric felt himself slowly fall into the kiss, a part of his mind remembering how good things had been, how free and happy she had once been, and how much they both understood the other. He could see the life that they should have had in his mind, clearly.

A small cottage outside of Hogsmeade. Aurelia working at a small newspaper, not miserable at the Ministry. Godric playing as a seeker for Puddlmere, not the reserve, the star, making enough to support his family; wife and three children, one a few years older than the others, all girls with golden hair and piercing blue eyes, just like their mother.

Godric could feel himself become overwhelmed with emotion at where his life would be had Aurelia not fallen off of that broom in their seventh-year. Godric pulled away from her, but she fought him; just like her, always fighting. She was so damn stubborn sometimes.

"Aurelia, goddamnit, stop it!" Godric cried out, pulling her away roughly, realizing only a moment too late that he was hurting her with the force of his grasp. He let her go quickly, an apology on his lips before he caught sight of the look on her face. She looked close to tears and in that moment, it broke his heart.

He moved closer, taking her into his arms, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered as she shook her head stubbornly. He was stupid, he'd let himself give in long enough to betray everyone; himself, Selene, and poor Aurelia's feelings. He didn't deserve either one of them; he deserved some silver right through the heart. The best he could do was to apologize.

Godric kissed her cheeks a few times, before landing dangerously close to her lips again. Godric pulled away quickly, his eyes filled with fear. What in the hell was wrong with him tonight?

Aurelia was a stupid fool. She'd let herself get too caught up in that kiss. She couldn't help loving him, it was beyond her self-control. She wished she could hate him, but she suspected he had no control of his feelings either.

When she felt his lips near hers again, she pulled back slightly, watching him. Was this her chance? He looked about as surprised as she felt. She leaned in and kissed him again; she had to try, at least.

This kiss didn't last, Godric pulled here away again, a moment later than he should have. His grip was more gentle than it had been the last time he'd pulled away.

"Aurelia, I can't," he whispered, shaking his head.

Godric had two choices; give in and ruin the life track he was on for complications or break her heart, yet again, in order to continue onto his current track. He loved two women, as wrong as it was, he couldn't help it. As much as he wanted that lost future, the point was, it was long ago lost. He had a new future to look forward to, one with annoying, loud redheads. He already loved his child more than he'd ever thought possible; possibly even more because he'd already lost one. He wasn't going to let this one go.

"I will always love you, Aura, but I can't play these games with you anymore. I'm leaving in the morning. I'll keep paying the rent until you find someone to take up my half of the lease." He took her hands in his and kissed them, looking her in the eyes.

"Always," he repeated. He knew what a terrible person he was, but he couldn't deny that a part of his heart would always belong to her, no matter what. He also never wanted her to forget that fact.

He loved Selene too, much more than he thought anyone realized. She was his future; Aurelia had to be his past. He loved her too much to keep her in his life; he saw that now. She would never let him go and her resentment for Selene would only grow as time went on. How could it not? He'd picked her and now they were having a child; the one thing Aurelia hadn't been able to give him, nor would she give anyone else. It was hard to not hate someone after all of that.

Aurelia stared at him, dumfounded. He couldn't be serious. She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She knew him too well, she could tell, it really was over. She felt tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. She wanted to say so many things to him, to let him know what a fucking bastard he was and how he was only ruining his life. Instead, for once in her life, she decided to be an adult, that way, when he did fail, he'd remember who to come running back to.

"I know. I love you too." Aurelia took a moment to compose herself before kissing his cheek. She kept her lips near his ears. "And I'll always be here, waiting," she whispered. She knew she wouldn't ever be able to love anyone else in the same way, even if she was able to let herself try.

"We're epic, Finnigan. Don't ever forget that." Aurelia sucked in a sob, kissing him on the lips once more before rushing off to her room to cry the tears that she'd fought so hard to keep hidden from him.

"I know. You'll be the first one I come running to if it ever comes to that." He whispered. He knew it wouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from making the words come out.

Godric watched her go silently, taking in a deep breath. "I know we are Bones, but every Epic Love story comes to an end," he whispered after her, knowing she would never accept that this time, it really was the end.

~ El Fin ~


End file.
